


Try Me

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual exploration, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You decide to show a side of yourself to Jacob Frye that he has never seen before.





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> I do not own the character of Jacob Frye. That honor belongs to Ubisoft.

Imagine you just walked in the door after an afternoon of shopping. Making your way into the living room, you found Jacob busy watching Archer on Netflix. You sneak up behind the couch and give him several kisses on the temple, which you know he loves.

“Welcome home lass. Did you have fun?”

“That I did. Spent a bit much perhaps”  
You swing the bags around for emphasis. Jacob takes notice of a particular red bag, a bag that just happened to be from your favorite sex shop downtown.

“And what might be in that bag lass? Something for us to play with?” he asked smirking.

“Maybe. It depends though.”

“Depends on what?”

“Well it depends on if you’re in the mood to try something…different”

Jacob quirked an eyebrow, his curiosity 

“How ‘different’ are we talking?”

“I don’t know, you might find it a tad…not suited to your tastes” you responded

“Try me lass” Jacob replied, with that wicked grin of his.

Thinking there was no time like the present, you walked around to the back of the couch and reached into the bag. You pulled out a black satin handkerchief and tied it around Jacob’s eyes.  
“Stay here and no peeking”

Quickly making you way back to the bedroom, you set the other bags aside and dumped the remaining contents of the red bag on the bed. In front of you was a black leather cat suit with matching high heeled boots. This was something you had been wanting to do for quite a while. So many other partners before had not been interested, but you had never had a partner as open and loving as Jacob. He had been the only one to not only indulge your previous fantasies, but to help you explore sides of yourself you didn’t know you had. This was one of those very sides. 

As you slid into the suit, its wonderful fabric hugging each curve of yours in all the right ways, you could feel that side coming the surface. The side that was royalty and demanded to be worshiped as such. Next you slid on the boots, black with heels almost as dangerous as Jacob’s hidden blades. Then you undid your hair, letting it fall loose and then you grabbed a lace mask and put it on. You topped off the look with matching leather gloves and dark red lipstick. Looking in the mirror you don’t recognize yourself. You only see a powerful woman ready to claim what was hers. You grab your crop and walk back out. 

As you walk towards Jacob, you watch him closely. He is behaving himself for once and not peeking. You stand a few feet in front of him. It was time.  
“Take off your blindfold” you say, in a voice Jacob has never heard before. As Jacob takes it off, his jaw drops. He had never seen you like this before and he found himself more aroused than he ever thought possible.  
“Kneel before me” you say.  
Jacob quickly complies. The sight of him so willingly at your feet fills you with immense lust. You reach out with a gloved hand and stroke his face.  
“Would you like to serve your Queen, my Assassin?”  
“Yes I would, my queen. I am yours to command” Jacob stutters.  
“Good. You will carry me to our bed”  
“Of course, My Queen” Jacob quickly rose and scooped you up into his arms. He wasted no time carrying you into your bedroom. As he shut and locked the door, you looked forward to showing Jacob how to properly worship a Queen.


End file.
